


In Which Jake Can't Work a Damn Washer

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, one little swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did the big bad washer get you again?” //</p><p>Jake can't work a washing machine, gets hurt, acts like a puppy, and Marley comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jake Can't Work a Damn Washer

**Author's Note:**

> in other words, a PWP nonsense drabble that I thought was cute :)

“Fuck this shit,” Jake hisses at the stupid machine. Then he growls in frustration ‘cause the damn thing actually bit him when the lid slammed shut on his fingers. He sucks the injured digit into his mouth and yells out a defeated: “MARLEY!”

And that’s how Marley finds him, lent against the washer, putting a whole knew meaning to the “puppy dog look” as he turns big, sad brown eyes on to her. His full lips puff out in a full on pout as he extends his hurt finger onto her.

“The damn thing bit me again,” he says in a cute little voice.

Marley is torn between wanting to laugh at him because he was just too damn adorable and ridiculous for his own good, or just take pity on him. So she compromises. She gives him a fond look, hiding her small chuckle behind her hand to compose herself for a moment. Then, when Jake’s lips pout even more, she clucks her tongue in a soothing way, and moves to kiss the offered digit. She then gives him a smile and plants a kiss to his pouted lips, running a hand soothingly over his short hair.

“Did the big bad washer get you again?” she teased, and even though Jake was big on being a prideful guy, it was moments like these when he didn’t care and could be silly with her that she loved best. Jake merely nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Poor baby. Why don’t we leave this until later while I take care of you?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. I think my finger would like that very much,” Jake muttered, still in character even though Marley could almost feel his pulse humming through his veins. She could tell he was holding back a smile with the way his eyes shone down at her.

She unwrapped her arms from his neck and stepped back, forgetting all about the much needed to be done laundry in favor of leading her man out of the laundry room and then backing away to sprint up the stairs. “Bed. Naked. 30 seconds, Mr. Puckerman,” she commanded with a sexy smirk and it wasn’t even five seconds before she was being picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

Yeah, his finger might hurt but thank goodness the rest of him was in full functioning order.


End file.
